Fortune Cookies and Lemonade
by Miss ShatterBox
Summary: First chap up. "Oh. My God. What in the name of GOD is that THING doing in MY GODDAMN KITCHEN?" "Oh... this? I could've sworn you were a dog person." In which Temari tries  and fails  to hide a scroll from Shikamaru. T for language! :D


Okay… So it was four reviews… But I honestly love you guys so freaking much. SERIOUSLY! FOUR REVIEWS IN FOUR HOURS! I LOVE YOU!

Thank you to those who reviewed Windswept: riia luvs anime, night dae, Ksingh22, *^*AND*^* Sabaku no Emii. I kinda freaked out… danced around, and then ate some Jello and purred softly in content.

ANYWAY! (I get distracted…) I know I promised it had to be FIVE reviews but I'm pumped up! And full of fluff… MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough*

Anyway… This is a (very pointless) thank you one-shot for all those who reviewed Windswept! (And hell, those who even freaking READ IT [which was like 50 people or something in four hours *faint from happiness*] because without you, I would be creepy and emo and be hiding in a dark corner somewhere…) *cough* (holy crap do I have a cold?)

Remember: I own SQUAT! THIS APPLIES TO ALL THAT I WRITE! Except in this case… because I own Kazuno… but you get mah point, chicas y chicos. -_- although I would pay good money to own Sasori and Deidara… =3

Anyway… on with the story? Yeah that sounds good… yup. X/]

*!*!*

One fine, fall day in Konohagakure, Shikamaru was walking down the street, embracing the lovely wind gusts. With graceful thoughts, he readjusted the slipping grocery bag and waddled his way down the street. Eyes closed, he felt his way up the stairs and into his silent apartment.

The door shut softly behind him, and he flicked on the lights with his elbow. He set the bag of groceries down on the table with a light thud, and promptly sat on a wooden chair.

His lunch consisted of an apple and a glass of lemonade. He smiled and ran a finger around the rim of the sweating glass. Lemonade had always reminded him of… her.

Temari.

Shikamaru took a small sip, poising the straw the way that she would; vertically behind her front teeth. He nibbled on the straw the same way that she would, too, just to make him feel special.

One eye opened, and he smirked as the memories flowed back.

*!*!*

-June 5th-

Shikamaru was heading to Suna for his summer vacation, courtesy of Tsunade. At first, of course, he thought the idea of traveling so far was extremely troublesome. Then he remembered he had to go there anyway to retrieve a scroll for Sakura. He sighed as he squinted up at the intense sun. The blistering heat had long since made him remove his heavy vest and baggy pants.

"Damn," he panted, just as the village gates came into view. "All of this just for a scroll and some alone time. How goddamn troublesome can simple things GET?"

At that moment, a giant gust of air blasted against his frame, dragging him back into a flaming dune. He spat out a few choice words and stood up abruptly. The brief sandstorm continued raging against him, blocking his view from, well… everything.

"You… piece… of shit… sandstorm… troublesome…" he continued cursing the weather and holding his arms against him tightly. None the less, he trudged on, through the heavy walls of sand and dirt, until finally reaching the gate.

He sighed and rested a hand on the doors as they opened, and dragged his feet forward, desperate to get to the inn.

*!*!*

-June 6th-

Shikamaru snacked humbly on his shrimp flavored chips. Crumbs littered the small table, all over his paperwork. He sighed and swiped them away. He heard a knock at the door.

"House-keeping!" A feminine voice called, and attempted to open the door. The chain lock stopped her though, and Shikamaru grunted a "wait a sec" and stood, licking his fingers. After unlocking the door, he bothered to glance at the maid. She was small, slightly rounded, with light blue hair and yellow eyes clashing against her tanned skin. He backed up as she shuffled her way in.

"Yeah… um there's not much to clean…" He started, but noticed she squinted energetically around the room before dashing and dusting a random spot. She continued this for a few minutes, and a surprised Shikamaru reclaimed his seat at the desk.

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH…. MUNCH MUNCH

He fed himself more tempura crackers in joy, and glanced behind him at his slightly neurotic housekeeper.

She peeked over her shoulder, and, noticing she had been caught red-handed, turned tightly back around to keep wiping an already-sanitized area.

"Uh… I think that's already clea-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" She all but shrieked, and he jerked back in surprise. "I mean, yes, I undah-stan yer point, but this here is obviously FERRY FERRY dirty, sir." She pointed at the shining patch of wood on the nightstand.

Sure. Okay. Troublesome maid… you will be dealt with… he thought privately before continuing with his paperwork. He heard the maid move to a new spot in the room, and almost sighed.

His furniture was going to be polished to death.

Oh dear kami-sama, he thought harshly and turned, only to find his face inches away from the maid.

"Just… Just curious 'bout whatchur writin'!" She stuttered, and he noticed her rural accent again. He sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back.

"I apologize, but I'm slightly claustrophobic," he explained, only to find her walking closer. Her slightly nauseating aroma of cleaning fluid and sweat was giving him a migraine as it assailed his nostrils. He glared at her in a bored manner. She eyed him with distrust.

"Du wai… annoy you? Sir?" She pleaded with her pathetically squinty eyes, and Shikamaru grunted.

"Hell yes."

The maid gasped and backed up a few feet, only to trip over her cart and hit the ground hard. Shikamaru stared, still uninterested, but slightly worried. The round woman rolled up quickly, stuttering in her slang, before wheeling her squeaky cart out of the room. She slammed the door shut behind her.

He sighed. Peace. At last. How troublesome.

*!*!*

-June 14th-

Shikamaru let his eyes wander around the street below his window, bored out of his mind. It had been days since he had started his search for the hallowed scroll, but to no avail.

Medicine worker after measly medicine worker, he only grew more disappointed and agitated. He had shown them Sakura's detailed report on the scroll, and one by one they had said no.

He rubbed the area on his forehead before thinking once more.

The Kazekage. He could visit the Kazekage. Of course.

He bolted out of the door, almost running over a purple-haired maid. He yelled an apology and continued running down the stairs and out onto the street. He swiveled back and forth a few times in the rumbling, crowded street market before buzzing in the direction of the Kazekage Tower.

Practically ripping the door off its hinges, he burst forward to the front desk, and looked the secretary straight in the eyes. Her nametag read, "Kazuno" and he stored this information for later.

"Kazuno-san, is the Kazekage free right now?" He was still breathing heavily, but he managed to get the words out without sounding totally beat. She flipped through her schedule.

"Um, I'm afraid not…" she prompted for his name.

"Nara Shikamaru. Konoha ANBU," he complied. Her mouth formed an "ah" and she flipped through the written schedule again.

"Nara-san, I apologize, but I do believe that the Kazekage is quite busy with his siblings at the moment."

As if on cue, a slam of a door above them rang into their ears. An irritated shout followed soon after.

"It's because I'm a _girl,_ isn't it?" An obviously female voice yelled. Shikamaru and Kazuno looked at each other, then at the descending figure at the base of the stairs.

Temari was glaring. A lot. And pouting viciously. Kazuno raised a hand to begin speaking, but Temari cut her off.

"Kazuno, can you _believe _them? They said I had to leave; that it was none of my business!" She yelled, and slammed a hand against the wall. Her fan shifted on her back.

"They're probably discussing private manners, Temari." Kazuno dared interject.

"YEAH! PRIVATE! SCREW THEM!" She clenched her fists, "They're probably looking at _porn!_ Jackasses!"

Kazuno looked at Temari with a slightly wary gaze.

"Temari. Nara-san is here to visit with the Kazekage," she said. "Do you think the boys will take long?"

Temari looked up at said ANBU and smiled.

"ShikaMARUUUU!" She high-fived him and then hugged him tightly. Shikamaru twisted out of her grip.

"Temari-san. It's nice to see you and your siblings are… doing well," he said softly. It was his own personal secret that he enjoyed her company more than other girls. He wasn't _in love with her_, no. He just found her easier to deal with than other girls. And for that, he truly respected her.

"Why so formal, Shika-kun?" She answered calmly, and prompted them to go for a walk.

"It's a business trip, Temari-san. I don't want to wrongly represent Konohagakure when making visits like this," he said, embracing the slightly muggy air when they exited the building.

Temari laughed, "Oh you're so full of bullcrap. I talked to Tsunade a few days ago, and she told me about your vacation time."

_Troublesome girl,_ Shikamaru thought. _Hopefully she won't get in the way._

"Okay. Okay I give," he offered a relaxed smirk. "I'm here for a little bit of relaxation time. And to look for a scroll."

At this notion, Temari raised an eyebrow. She unclasped her hands to wave at a bystander, and then refolded them behind her. Temari then stopped abruptly at a book stall, bowing as the old man muttered a distracted welcome. Shikamaru followed. It was obvious that Temari had something of general important value here, and it wasn't as if he needed to go anywhere soon.

"I know what you're talking about, okay?" Temari offered a soft smile and walked behind another bookshelf. "Sakura let me borrow a scroll a few months ago, and she probably sent a mole to get it back." At this, she waved at Shikamaru, and he nodded in understanding. One thing he didn't understand was why Temari had needed a medical scroll. She wasn't a medic-nin, much less directly associated with any Suna medics, however few they were. While he let such thoughts marinate in his mind, Temari waved him to another bookshelf; this one with a medium chest on the bottom shelf.

"It's a bummer that I couldn't find time to read over it. Sakura spent so long trying to find this, and then I can't even learn from it." Temari said in a gentle voice, opening the detailed chest. Inside were a few boxes and scrolls. Temari opened one box and pulled out a peach-colored scroll. Obviously Sakura's, since said kunoichi enjoyed personalizing her things.

"You wouldn't mind if I… read over it? I'll have it to you in a few days, I swear. But I just…" Temari searched for the right words as she fastened the scroll to her belt. "Want some time to look at it."

Shikamaru nodded, and turned to leave. Temari, though, had other intentions, and grabbed his sleeve softly. She stood and replaced the chest.

"I said it was okay to look at the scroll. Just conta-"

Temari leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. Shikamaru stopped and raised an eyebrow at her antics. His heartbeat hastened. She smiled.

"Just a friendly thank you for letting me borrow the scroll for a bit longer."

Shikamaru's mind was filled with images. Some sweet, like Temari in a sundress on a hill, smiling and spinning in the wind. Some… dirtier. He succumbed to said thoughts and grabbed her wrists. He kissed her cheek softly, running his thumb across her pulse in her wrist. His lips traced her jaw, and she shuddered, trying to pull away. Their stomachs pressed against each other, and Shikamaru planted another kiss on her temple before pressing his forehead against hers. They both breathed in each other's airspace for a few moments, before Temari opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"This doesn't mean anything right?" She tried, and he felt his heart clench sharply. He pulled back.

"Of course not. Just a minor moment of adolescent lust," he said, before shoving both hands in his pockets. "Like I was saying, just contact me when you're done with the scroll." Temari nodded.

"Yeah, got it. At least I'll be able to sleep at night now." She smiled wryly before exiting in a swirl with her fan. Shikamaru let out a breath and felt his heart pound on the inside of his ribcage. Images of Temari once again assaulted his thoughts, and he left the store with his mind in bliss.

*!*!*

Wow it's edited now. Nice. I also managed to hack into my Parental Controls so I can post from home now instead of waiting until Wednesday. Nice, huh? =3

Please review. I saw how many times it was read, and I almost cried because there was no reviews! Not even an anonymous "Good job ;)" or even ":)".

Slightly depressing, but you guys are the source of it all. Love ya!

PS- I'll have chapter two hopefully posted before I leave for another high school Swim Team meet; I will be absent Thursday evening through Sunday afternoon.

Like always,

Miss ShatterBox :D


End file.
